Pride and Death can they endure
by Little-Helian
Summary: This is Love can it last forever. I changed the title. Basically Vegeta and his men come to destroy earth, but our prince finds something he can't live without, yet he can't have either. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

I will update as often as possible.

This is not you average dbz does not follow any dbz storyline really. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer--- I don't own**__**anything of Dragon Ball Z relations. I am just a fan.

_**----Vegeta's POV----**_

The ship landed with a loud boom.

"Raddits collect all the healthy homosapians from the ages 10-30. All the rest you can kill. Oh and Raddits your brother capture that traiter as well and bring him to me." A young man about the age of 17. He had black spiky hair, that looked like a flame. He had black eyes that held no emotion, and a scowl set on his handsome features.

He barked orders to another man a bit older then him with long hair that was also spiked. He was taller then the other one, but other then that they had similar features.

"Yes Prince Vegeta." He saluted his prince, and quickly left to carry out his orders.

'_God I don't even know why freiza sent me to purge this low class planet. He should have sent a weaker team. Then again freaza believed Vegeta to be weakest in his squedren. As much as he hated having the lizard like alian thinking him weak, he would much rather him think that then think him to becoming to strong and kill him before he reached his goal of becoming super sayen. That sutupid bastard oh how he loathed him and all the shit that he has done to him.'_

"Fuck….." 'Its so fucking boring around here. Maybe I will go out and have a look see at this mudball planet.' He walked outside the ship. He took a deep breath of fresh air.

Like that he flew off at top speed.

**_---Bulma's POV----_**

Bulma was watching it all on t.v. She watched as the man with a monkey tail and long hair and the other big bulky ugly dude blew up building after building. Before however they would colect the younger people and knock them out then continue distroing shit. It was fucked up.

Her and her family watched on in horror not believing their eyes. "I can't belive this! Alians are FUCKING ATTACKING US AND NO ONE IS DOING ANYTHING! WHY DON"T THEY BREAK OUT THE NUKES AND BLAST THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS TO HELL WEAR THEY CAME FROM!"

"Bulma watch your language in the presence of your mother." Her father said.

I looked over at my mother who looked at me with shock. "Sorry mom…..I won't do it again."

"The reason that they don't nuke the alians is because it will kill millions in the process. It would do the ame their doing."

"Huh…oh sigh…I know its just so awful to watch and be able to do anything."

"I know honey." Her dad walked over and hugged her.

'OMG I think their headed this way. Its only a matter of time before they reach us.'

The footage on tv went off as did the power to the house. "What should we do dad? We have no place to hide, no place to go, their going to get us."

He looked down at her and squeezed her shoulders. "Don't worry honey, you will be alright. I love you and that's all that matters. Remember that no matter what happens." He kissed her forhead. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"But what about you dad? I am not going anywhere without you. I love you." Tears started to run down my cheeks causing my makeup to run.

_**---- Vageta's POV----**_

Vageta flew over land miles at a time blowing up mountains and such on his way. He stopped as a green creature was standing at the tip of a mountain. 'hmm…..he is not an earthling.'

"What do you think you are doing to my planet?"

I smirked at the green creature. " Who do you think you are to challenge me?"

"I was not necessarily challenging you I would just like to know what your plans are."

"I am going to destroy it after I take all the healthy people off of it. What do you think of that?"

"I think I am going to have to stop you."

I start to laugh at that statement knowing that he would lose so fast. "You amuse me" I flew in at him and punched him in the gut. I laugh harder as he falls over. "Not even having to use hardly any strength." The green alian looked up at him. So he was still alive, he was a bit tougher then he thought. He glared down at the alien

"What if I told you that there are special balls on this planet that will grant you any wish you desire."

"I would be intrigued and just might let you live. Tell me more." My interest was at a high.

"Well you see there is this namek on the high tower way up in the sky. He made these "Dragon Balls" They allow you to make any wish you desire. With some exceptions of course."

"Were do I find these "Dragon Balls?" I questioned, looking at him my impatience growing.

He looked at me, "By using a Dragon ball radar. The balls are scattered across the Earth."

"So hand over the dragon ball radar kid."

"I don't have it." I put my palm out ready to blast the brat for wasting my time. "I do know were to find one though."

"Wear youbastard, your trying my patience?"

"At capsule corp. Its in (insert whatever that town is called). A girl known as Bulma Briefs made one. She is kind of the guardian of them."

"Were is this place? Show me now!."

I will only show you if you promise to leave earth the way it is and do no further destruction to it!" He looked me in the eye. Brave little twirp.

"Show me now and maybe I will let you live!"

"Not until you promise!" He covered his head with his arm awaiting impact with a ki ball.

"Fine I promise to leave earth after I make my wish. Now show me!"

"Alright" he looked pleased with himself…full! He did not know who he was dealing with. The namek lifted off and started to fly.

I followed

**_-----Bulma's POV-----_**

"Let go of me you ugly Bastard!" I screamed as the bald one grabbed my arm. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he was about ready to eat me.

"Hey Radditz look at this one. She is a fiery one. I get a hard onjust thinking about how she would scream as I thrust into her."He laughed

I lookedat himin horror.

I punched him in his face. It seemed to have no affect but to make him even hornier.

"Oi... yeah she is a looker that's for sure. She seems almost saiyen like. it's a shame we have work to do. Maybe after were done Prince Vegeta will allow us some play time."

"Maybe I will take a quick break. What Vegeta does not know won't kill him."

"No but it will kill you." A very angry looking man stood in mid air. He was handsome a lot better looking then the other two. I looked up at the bald ones face, who was still holding on to my arm.

That when I notice piccolo with him. Of course he would be in cahoots with the bad guys. I glared at him.

"V…..v….Vegeta. I was just…..."

"Shut up you full…. I hear what you were talking about."

"Radditz go finish the work of collecting the slaves."

"Yes sir."

"Wait we had a deal." Piccolo looked at him angrily.

So he was the pince thy feared so much. He looks smaller then both of them. So why would they take orders from him.

He raised his hand and shot a ki blast at piccolo. When the dust cleared there was nothing let of him. He had been completely obliterated.

He looked at The bald one. "Nappa let go of the bitch now, and come hear. You…" he pointed at me. "You stay wear you are and no harm will come to you." I was not sure as to what to do. If this guy had these two men fear him and he was able to kill piccolo with one blast there was no way she could escape. She looked over at the destruction of her home. A tear slid down her face. Her parents were gone.

Then a thought occurred to her she still had the dragon balls. She could wish them back. All I have to do is stay alive and escape this guy then she would be home free. She started looking for a hiding place. Aww perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-----Vegeta's POV----**_

"Nappa what the hell do you think you are doing going to disobey orders?"

"Sorry sir its just that she is so beautiful and she was so fiery she reminded me of a sayen so, which made me get a hard just thinking about it…..and." I looked at him with disguste. How the hell could this sick fuck say such a thing in his presence who the hell did he think he was.

"Who the hell do you think you are you sick fuck." I was glaring. Ready to blast that son of a bitch. He was worthless.

"Sir I promise it won't happen again. Please sir don't kill me I was only tring to have a little fun."

I glared at him. But i still needed him for the moment. "Alright Nappa I will punish you after all the wotk is done, maybe I will lessen it if prove to be useful. NOW GET TO WORK!" He quickly flew off in fear. Now that was how it was done. He enjoyed scaring the shit out of the others. Oh shit were did the stupid girl go.

I looked around, I closed my eyes trying to feel her ki. I felt it over hiding behind some pile of debris. 'Stupid girl.' I dematerialized then rematerialized behind her.

"Oh trying to hide little girl." I whisper in her ear. She jumped and climbed out of the debris. The look on her face was of surprise and terror. I started to laugh. " HAHAHAHA!" I felt a sting on my cheek that took up the whole cheek. I opend my eyes in surprise.

"Owww!" she cried as she was holding her hand. "Oh fuck."

I was pissied how dare she slap me. "You better be happy you may be useful to me or I would kill you right here and now." My voice was low and menacing.

_**------Bulma's POV-----**_

"What the hell do you need me for, and why the FUCK should I help you?" I was scared but pissed beyond belief. That's why I slapped him.

"Because woman you are the guardian of the dragon balls are you not, the one who knows how to locate and use them to make a wish, are you not?"

"Yes….well sort of." She was not the guardian, goku was she just helped, and found the dragon balls, in way actually I am the guardian I am the one who tells Goku what to do.

"Yes I am, why the hell do you want with them?"

"That's none of your busness now tell me where the dragon balls are!" He was getting angry, I had to think fast.

"I won't tell where they unless you tell me what you want to wish for?" Though its doubtful you want to wish for anything good, so I may not tell you anyways.

"I am tired of you weak people trying to be brave now tell where they are, NOW! And I will let you live….maybe." I kept my mouth shut, I had to stay strong, I clenched my teeth and scowled.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine I am going to wish to be immortal, so I can take revenge on the bastard that killing all of my people and destroyed my planet."

"Well that's not so bad, maybe I will show where they are." Hmmm being immortal could be useful if he is going to be immortal I shoud become it as well so I can fix what he has destroyed and live forever and not grow old, that would be so nice to never have any wrinkles or anything. "Ok…I will show you but on if you promise me two things. First you have to make me immortal as well, and second you can not destroy the earth nor kill any other humans…..agreed, do you promise?" I took a step forward feeling confident. He needed me he would not kill me.

_**---Vegeta's POV---**_

What is it with these humans and deals and promises, goddamn I hate being a man of my word. That's the only thing I keep that sets me apart from Freiza. "Fine I Promise…you have a deal. Now where the hell are they?"

Then she did the most absurd thing. She took a step toward him, and stuck her hand out, she put her pinki out. _What the fuck. _

"Pinky promise me."

"What the fuck is a pinky promise?" She grabbed my hand. _How dare she! _She then entertained my pinky with hers.

"A pinky promise is the strongest promise of them all, you can not break it no matter what."

"You are one crazy bitch. Don't worry I am a man of my word." I felt I had to reasure her that I would not double cross her. Maybe I should blast her now. I would feel like I made the deal with the devil if I were not him. "Now where are they I am growing impatient. Just so you know I am no longer asking."

"Ok…ok" She pulled a small circular device out of her pocket, and clicked a top knobby thing. "The dragon balls are scattered around the world, all we have to do is run around and get them."

_**---Bulma's POV----**_

"We will fly, it will be faster."

"That's a great idea!" I reached into my pocket for my capsules and pulled out my plane.

"What the fuck is that?"

I grin at him, "it's a plane silly."

He looked annoyed, "I know that you dumb bitch, what is that, that was holding it."

"Oh that was what my father created its called a capsule. They can hold various things." I felt like crying when I started talking about my dad. Oh how I was going to miss him. But life went on, and right now she had to save Earth even if it meant her life.

"Hmmm…..so your father was an inventor."

"Yes… he was a guinness, and so am I." I held my head up proudly.

"It sure as hell does not look like it. Now lead the way to the dragon balls before I lose my patience."

"Alright…..let's see….the first dragon balls is that way." I pointed North. I went to jump in my plane when, that's when I felt arms rap around my waist, and the next thing I knew I up in the air looking down at the earth. I screamed. "What the hell?" I flipped around to see who had me and I saw Vegeta's face glaring down at me.

"Stop wiggling you stupid ho! Or else I will drop you."

I stopped moving, fear gripping me. "You better not drop me or else you won't find where the dragon balls are."

He grunted and then growled. "Don't tell me what to do, I am superior and could kill you and this mud ball planet in before you even had time to blink an eye."

"No you can't you promised. That would mean you're a liar."


	3. Chapter 3

_**-----Vegeta's POV-----**_

Stupid girl, like really I would care about a promise. Though she is right I do need her, at the moment. Oh well, I will have to just ignore her for now.

Maybe I should have let her fly her plane,but it would have taken to long. I really don't want to have to wait around, I have already done way to much of that. He absent mindedly heard her go on and on about some stupid morality shit.

"Shut up, now or you will pay for it later." She abruptly stopped talking, and whispered an apology.

"Woman how long will it take to collect all the dragon balls?"

"Uhhh….I am not sure….Usually it takes a couple of months. But at this pace Its doubtful it will take more then a week. Or Seven earth days."

Hmmm I am going to have to pick up speed, I don't have that long to find them.

"Stop, the ball is right over there." I stopped, and land. I dropped her to the ground she fell on her hands and knees. She was wearing a really short skirt so he could almost everything leaving little to the imagination. I held my breath and had to look away before anything bad happened. I don't know how much longer I can carry her and keep myself under control. Yeah, Nappa was right she was quit the looker and very much so Saiyin like. Except she was weak as fuck.

We went over to the cave that she pointed at, "well…" she got up and took a step toward it, "are we going in?"

"Yeah lets go." I started walking toward the cave. Inside we walked futher and futher in. Soon it was pitch black.

The woman squealed and grabbed on to my arm.

"Stop that stupid noise and get off my arm….you moron!"

"Sorry something brushed my leg. I can't see anything."

"That's your fault for not wearing pants. I can see just fine. Don't you have a light of some sort in one of those capsule things."

_**----Bulma's POV-----**_

"Your right, I have a flashlight. Good idea."

"You know for someone who claims to be a genius you sure are stupid."

Oh the nerve of that bastard. How dare he say that. "What ever." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my capsule that stored the flashlight, and popped that thing open. Grabbing the flashlight I turn it on, and put the capsule back in my pocket. "There I go now I can see."

I looked around the cave. It was not very big actually it was pretty small.

The prince was not at all talkative, though he was very much different from the other saiyens he had a darkness about him that made him seem untouchable. But he bled red blood meaning he was kind of human. Meaning he was not untouchable. Well he might bleed red I have never actually seen his blood.

"Vegeta what color is your blood?" I know the question is absurd, but still I want to know he is from another planet after all and I am a scientist. So I am curious about what color it was.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Can you please just answer the question?"

"Its red you idiot. All humanoid blood is red."

My eyes opened up wide at this fact. "Really, that's nice to know. Does this guy freiza have red blood?"

"I don't know no one has seen his blood. Now shut up and stop asking me stupid questions."

We walked even further within the cave. The cave started to slant downwards a little bit. We had to slow our pace a some just to keep from slipping, because even though it was slanted only a little bit it was also wet.

Suddenly Bulma lost her balance and started to slide down pulling the surprised prince with her. Bulma clutched onto Vegeta's arm for dear life. Vegeta wrapped his tail and right arm around her waist and dug his left hand in the dirt slowing their decent, enough where Vegeta could fly off the wall. Though by then they had reached the bottom of the cave.

"Look Vegeta their it is the dragon ball."

"No shit woman I can see it for myself. Unlike you im not blind."

_**--------Vegeta's POV------**_

So this is a dragon ball. Not that great, I was expecting, well actually I don't know what I was expecting.

I decided I would go up and pick it up. It was fairly light. "Well then lets go look for the other dragon ball." I grabbed the stupid human female and flew out of the cave.

"What the hell its already dark? I did not think we were in there that long." I looked over at the woman. As she was checking her watch.

"What are you bickering about now woman?"

"Well it looks like it time for dinner." I realized I was kind of hungry.

"What do you have to eat here on this planet?"

The woman pulled out another capsule and it turned into a house. I have to admit I was amazed, these creations would be useful to me. Not that I would show it. I kept my face an emotionless mask.

She walked inside the house. "Come on inside, it has two bedrooms so you can I have on and I can have one. Though I get the bigger one."

I growled, and stepped up to her. "I am the prince I get the say in where I sleep, not you. I get the bigger room not you."

She glared at me, I almost had to laugh, what did she think she could do to me, glare me to death. "This is my house so their for I get to say what room I get."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I stepped up to her until we were about an inch apart.

"Whatever fine you can have the room." She took a couple of steps back. Suddenly she was not so brave.

I smirked knowing I had scared her a bit. "Not so tough after all huh?'"

"Whatever, oh and by the way_ Prince Vegeta," _she said his name with it dripping with sarcasm, "you might want to take a show cause you stink."

I looked her straight in eye, glaring. Then I walked up to her, and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. I breathed heavily on her neck. Maybe I would have some fun with her before I killed her.

_**---------- Bulma's POV ---------**_

Holy shit, what am I suppose to do? He is a hundred times stronger then me. Is he really going to break the deal we made? Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he is purely evil, only interested in his own gain.

"What are you doing? We…..we had a deal."

He smirked (_damn I have never seen a smirk so sexy. What the fuck, how can I be thinking about that when he is about to kill me_). "Yeah so, I am in no violation of it. You never said anything about having a little fun. After all I have been traveling for a while, I have had no female contact. I need some release. So lets go take a shower!"

I squeaked, no….no…no that wrong. He want to fucking rape me. I started to squirm.

"Now there is two way this can go down. One you come willingly, which considering you are a virgin would be the better solution and less painful. The other force, which I don't do often, but you piss me off so. Which is it?"

"VEGETA!" Someone yelled from outside.

Vegeta growled, "what is it now?" He let go of me and went outside.

I ran over to the window to see who had saved me. It was the one called Nappa. They keep saving me without noticing it. First Vegeta saves me from Nappa. Now Nappa saves me from Vegeta. Just my luck, oh well at least that gets me out of that for now.

It was still raining, now though it was really heavy rain. They seemed to be arguing, or rather Vegeta was yelling at Nappa. Suddenly Vegeta raised his hand and blasted the over muscled horny bald guy. The guy did not even have time to react it was so fast.

Vegeta started walking towards the house. I was frozen in my spot. To afraid to move. I had no chance of survival he could kill me with no effort whatsoever. He walked into the house.

Vegeta looked over at me and looked me in the eye. I saw something there, in his eye. Grief maybe, no it was more like a look that he was regretful for something. Probably for killing one of the last of his race. Or it was because of what he almost did to me.

He walked into the master bedroom and closed the door. He might be strong and cruel, but he held something deep within his eyes. A darkness, a kept a secret that he was hiding from the world or universe. Like he was afraid to show cause he might be mocked or beaten. He was not so scary. Not as scary as the other ones, even though he was stronger then both of them


	4. Chapter 4

_**------Vegeta's POV -------**_

That fool Nappa. I punched the air. He knew he was on thin ice with me. How dare he challenge me. All over he. That moron I told him he could not have her. Yet he still thought he could challenge me and win, just to rape her. What was it about her that was so special. Why is it I can't kill her? I can't even harm her, without filling guilty.

I saw the fear in her eyes. It had pained me more then the beatings from frieza. What is wrong with me. All this for a weak earth girl. Hardly even old enough to be fucked. So why do I feel compelled to do as she asks.

I stop pacing and decide to go to sleep. It will all be revealed in good time I hope. I figure a way around this. God why did I ever have to take this mission. I should have refused and gotten a beating from frieza. At least then it would all be simple.

I woke up to the smell of food. My mouth began to water. When was the last time I ate? I got out of bed, and walked followed the smell of food.

The blue haired woman stood over the stove, with a spatula in her hand.

She turned to me and said, "hungry?" Godamn, yeah I am starving, but I was not about to tell her that.

"Is your food edible, it sure does not smell like it."

"Why you basterd, I will have you know I have won awards for some of my food. So shut the fuck up you self centerd as whole."

"I will be the judge of that, we Saiyens have far superior sight smell and taste." I smirked. None of the tension from the other night seem to mingle in the air. Either she forgot or did not care. Though the way she had looked at me said she did.

"Hmm like I care if you don't like then you can't have any."

My smirk left my face. Damn her how dare she. Just then my stomache began to growl. Hm traitor stupid stomach.

_**------Bulma's POV------**_

I almost started laughing when I heard the growl of the oh so mighty prince (She is being sarcastic about the mighty prince part). So maybe he was lieing about what he thought of my food. I almost feel sorry, no I don't what am I saying. Oh well I guess I will let him eat. Oh god that is just to funny.

"Ok Vegeta you can trrrrrryyyyy the food. Only though, if you don't make any more mean comments about it. Got it?"

"Alright fine woman, you have my word. So woman MAKE THE FOOD!"

"I will, you don't have to yell about it. Goddamnit." What an asshole, I am being nice and making him food, even though he is constantly threatening my planet, threatening me. I mean who does he think he is. He even tried to rape me last night, and he has not once said he was sorry. What a royal pain in the ass. Another thing he holds no title here. He is dirt as far as any one else is concerned. Yet here I am feeding the one that threatened to rape and kill me and my planet.

Fine mess I have gotten myself into. Oh well as long as I keep the prince happy, everything should go smoothly. I hope anyways. Stupid bastard making everything difficult.

He probably has an appetite like Goku. I wander what he and Chichi are doing I hope they are alright. Oh and their son Gohan.

I slammed a plate of food on the table. "Here, eat it and no complaining please."

I sat down with a plate for myself and began to eat. I hated having to eat across from the Saiyen but did it anyways. The only thing good about him is that he killed the one responsible for killing my parents. That asshole deserved it to the fullest. Though what kind of man kills his one of his own race.

Then again we do the same when a traitor or murder is caught. So I guess I have no thought to complain there. After all he the last leader of his race, meaning it his duty to comply with the laws and carry them out himself.

What is a girl to do?

Vegeta stood up, "lets go now, we are wasting valuable time." He headed for the door.

I followed, putting the house back into capsule form. What a prick! I am tring to help him, and then I feed him and he treats me like that.

_**--------- Vegeta's POV ---------**_

I have to hurry I need to find at least two dragon balls today. These ones better not be hidden like the other.

I picked up the woman and took off, in the direction she pointed at. Where the next dragon ball was located. Today she seemed to be keeping her mouth shut, which was fine by me. We flew for about an hour or so, until the woman finally spoke up.

"The ball is down their." She did not sound like her like that fiery blue haired angel that I had first met. She sounded distant. Oh since when do I care. Since when do I notice how a person feels. She has no meaning to me.

I landed, "where at now woman?" I put her down gently.

We were a sandy place. With nothing but sand for days and days. All but for one section. It was a mansion or castle, surrounded with water.

"Hmmm I think its in that building. We can't go in their though!"

"And just why not, I am the prince I can go where ever I want." I started walking towards the castle.

Suddenly I felt a zap, the hair on my body stood up. "What the hell it electrocuted me."

"I tried to warn you. My father did business with this man to create the fence. I helped out a lot and made the blueprints for it. Though if it had been a human they would have probably been killed. Even though we set it at a low setting I am pretty sure he set to max."

"So how do you shut off?"

"You can't, not from out here anyways."

"Of all the stupid inventions. How the hell can you make something and you can't shut it off." I was beyond pissed. The shock hurt like hell. I did not want to get shock again. "Can I fly over it?"

"No the electric shield goes all the way around."

"Once I get inside how do I turn it off"

"There is a switch at all the doors leading to the outside."

End of chapter

My words- I know its not very long but I am going on a trip so I won't be able to post anyother day. From now on though a now on I will repost every saturday (excluding ths saturday). Sorry to end it right ther but I am out of time. I will post the next chapter pretty long.


	5. Chapter 5

_**--------- Bulma's POV --------**_

"Your sure there is no other way to get through?" He questioned.

What the hell was he thinking. "No there is know way of getting through. Well I could probably make something to penetrate the electrical field or bring the force field down long enough to get through. Though in order to do that I would need the blueprints. Those got destroyed when the big ugly bald guy destroyed my house killing my family."

My eyes started to water up as I remember the cries of my family. My father sent me into hiding and the sacrificed himself. Though it was no use they had the ability to sense ki's with the devices on their head. I had to hear the screams as he tortured my parents raping my mother, asking what they did with me. Though the bastard already knew he was just using that as an excuse to harm them.

"Woman are you listening to me?" Vegeta's voice was ringing in my ears. He was getting annoyed.

"Huh no I am sorry what did you say?" I swallowed my emotion.

"How long would it take to create a device?"

I though for a moment. I had to do a few quick calculations in my head, remembering how we had built it. I don't really remember all of what I did, I had been working on some other projects at the time, so everything was kind of mixed up.

"I would say a month or so, that's for all the testing as well."

"I don't have that long how about two days or maybe four days. We could go get the rest of the dragon balls while you build it."

"I can't fly and build at the same time!" Where did that thought come from? From his ass like the rest I am sure. " I would need a computer, all the proper wires and some other stuff and for that I would need an office and such."

"Fine I will leave you here and find them on my own."

"No way…. I am not giving you the dragon radar. No way, you can forget that. Besides if you recall I said I don't have the blue prints for the shield." the more I though about how to build it the more I knew I would not be able to in four days it would take at the very least a month. "I can't build it in four days no way I would need more time."

"I don't have time woman." He was starting to sound a little desperate. "Then I have no choice." I was starting to get worried. What if he tried to kill me, and destroy the planet.

--------- Vegeta's POV ---------

I had to walk through the field. It was going to hurt like hell, but I have no other choice. I don't have time for the stupid woman to make the invention.

I started walking towards the electric field. "Hey what are you doing?" The woman asked. I ignored her. I reached the edge of the field, I could feel the electricity, before I even touched it.

I pushed my body into it. I felt my body convulse as it felt the electricity go through my body. I ignored it. All those years with Frieza seemed to be paying off. I could withstand more pain then anyone or anything else. I finally fell through into the water.

I climbed up and broke the door down. I pulled the switch turning the field off. The pain was overwhelming.

--------Bulma's POV --------

I watched in a mixture of shock for what he was attempting, and awe for the amount of power he must poses to not die, and make it through. I almost feel sorry for him.

He broke the door down. I saw him pull the switch, and knew that the field was down. I watched on as he collapsed.

I ran as fast as I could. I kneeled next to him and felt his pulse. It was there and normal. He had sweat all over his body.

"To think one of my inventions was able to do this much damage to a powerful alien." I should kill him while he is down. Oh who am I kidding I have never killed anyone, I could never kill anyone.

I grabbed a rag from the kitchen sink and soaked it in cold water. Then I started to wipe the sweat from his face. He moved a little.

Vegeta was really out of it. I would never have guessed I could create something so powerful. If I could find someone to kill him for me. I have found out how.

_**---------------Vegeta's POV -------------**_

I felt something cold on my face. I reached up and grabbed the hand that was causing the cold chill. Then I pulled the beings arm around to its back ready to break his arm. Blue hair was all I saw when I realized that it was the woman.

"Don't you ever touch me, ever!" I said in a low and menacing voice. She was going to get herself killed if she did shit like that.

"I am sorry it is just that you were all sweaty and I though I would wipe some of it off your face so your head would no longer be so hot." I noticed the rag in her hand confirming what she said.

"It does not matter you should never touch me, especially if I am unconscious, got it?"

"Got it, what is so wrong with that anyways?"

"I could kill you without even realizing who you are." I could, I have had to sleep alert to anyone coming near me for so long, ready to blast anyone that dared it. I was always prepared even if I was almost dead.

Right now I cannot afford to lose this girl I need her. As much as I hated to admit I did. She was a genius, and could make me inventions to help make me stronger. Meaning I need to protect her at all costs.

"Stupid woman," I mumbled. "So where is the dragon ball in this place?"

"Follow me.' She started walking through a door that led to a hallway. Then through another that led to a staircase. Up we went.

Finally I grabbed the woman and started to fly up. It was taking far to long to walk. I flew up to one of the towers.

There was the dragon ball sitting on a pillow. I dropped the woman and headed for it.

"Hey let go of me you idiot!" I heard the woman shout from behind me. I turned to look. Surprised to see someone holding a knife to my woman's throat (my woman? Where the hell did that come from. Oh will worry about that later).

"What you did not really think no one would catch you in this place. I have cameras everywhere. I have known you were here from the moment you walked up to the electric field." I had a sly smirk.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me. If you had seen me from the beginning then you know I am far stronger then one of you pathetic humans." how dare he challenge me. I could kill him with a mere thought.

"Your right I knew I could not do anything against you, but the bitch, I could get easy as pie." I narrowed my eyes.

"Bitch? who the fuck do you think you are calling me a bitch, how dare you!" She elbowed him in the gut. He winced in pain and let go of her. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. "Teach you to mess with the heiress of Capsule Corp." The woman smirked a smirk to rival my own.

I was amazed. Then I remembered the force of the punch from yesterday. I should have figured it out when I first got here. She trains, she stronger then the average human.

_**-------------Bulma's POV ------------**_

"Your not the only one who knows a few moves. I can handle myself." I am the heiress to Capsule Corp. I have to train to be stronger otherwise I will get taken down. Thinks to Goku, Yomcha, and Krillen I am far stronger then the average human. I can hold my own even to Goku, who is the strongest on this planet.

I looked over at Vegeta. He glared at me, then looked as if he was sizing me up. Probably wondering where that strength came from. I smirked and said, "that guy is nothing. I could have done much worse to him, but I did not because I would rather protect those that are weaker, unlike some people I know." I looked I Vegeta, the look in my eyes telling him I was talking about him.

"Whatever," with that he turned around and grabbed the dragon ball. "Lets just get the hell out of here." He grabbed me and flew out the window.

"Hey wait what about the electric field?"

"I turned it off remember."

"Oh yeah, sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"Now where is the next dragon ball?"

"Oh," I pulled out the radar and pressed the button. "It is east-south, so fly in that direction." I pointed in the direction of the next dragon ball.

Vegeta started to fly in that direction. We had a while according to the dragon radar. I hated these flights, it was always so quit. The only you could here was the wind swooshing as we flew.

Vegeta never talked, and he got mad if I talked, so what am I supposed to do. You know he is kinda stuck on himself being a prince in all he probably only wants to talk about himself. That might work, maybe if I ask questions about him. It was worth a shot.

"So Vegeta, how old are you? I am 16 almost seventeen."

"That is none of your concern woman."

"Please will you answer the question."

"Fine, I will, I am 18."

"Oh yeah I thought you were older." He looked much older then I thought.

"I answered your question, so shut up!" That asshole, why did he have to be so mean.

"Why do you have to be so cruel? Are incapable of having a conversation?"

"I am cruel because I need to be, and no I am not incapable of having a conversation I just see no point in it. I like the silence."

"Oh…. Really," I was a bit surprised of what he said. That was the most I have ever gotten him to talk. He is opening up to me finally.

"Will you shut up now!"

Baby steps Bulma…. Baby steps. I took a few deep breaths to keep from losing it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**---------- Vegeta's POV ---------**_

What was up with this woman and her questions. No wonder no male on this planet has bedded her. They can not stand her constant talking.

I looked around at my surroundings as they seemed to get familiar. We were headed straight for my ship. Well at least this way I can check to make sure Frieza has not yet made any contact with my ship.

I lowered down watching for my ship.

"Vegeta what are you doing? The dragon ball is not down there."

"I know that woman, my ship is down there."

"Oh really, where at? I don't see it."

I landed and pulled out my remote. I pressed a button and it's field came down. That's strange I did not put a field on it.

"Oh wow, a cloaking device that is so cool."

"Woman so easily amused."

"Huh what why you bastard, I will have you know…."

"Prince Vegeta I have been waiting for you to come back to the ship." Radditz came out of the ship. "I have someone I would like you to meet." He walked back inside.

I could feel three other ki's in there. They were above the average for this planet. He must have found his brother.

I walked in, "where are they?" I asked Radditz. I noticed the three other ki's I had felt earlier. It was a male a female around the woman age and a young boy. The woman squealed and ran up to the male and hugged him.

I glared at the male. Why should I care who she hugs. She is not mine.

"Radditz who are they?"

"Well…The guy is Kakorott, his mate and his brat. He refused to come unless they came."

_**--------- Bulma's POV -----------**_

It was goku. Oh wow I missed him so much. I missed them all.

"Goku how are you? He did not hurt you did he?"

"Bulma I am fine, so is Chichi and Gohan."

"Huh Gohan…" I looked over at his kid. I had never met him. He was so cute, I loved kids. "Awe Goku and Chichi he is so cute." I bent down, " Hi Gohan my name is Bulma I am your father's first and closest friend. We also trained together before he married your mom."

"Hello mam, it is nice to meet you." I was a little surprised he was so polite.

I looked over at Goku, "Wow Goku he is so polite."

We over heard Vegeta and Radditz talking. Radditz yelled, "what you killed Nappa!"

"I had no choice he challenged me."

"That makes no sense he knows he is weaker."

"That full is stupid he does not know anything."

Goku asked me, "Bulma who is that guy who is with you?"

Before I could tell him. The Prince of asses introduced himself.

"I am Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegetasai."

"More like prince of asses," I muttered

"Woman your pushing me." Vegeta glared at me. I did not know he had that good of hearing. I took a step back.

"What how dare you insult my prince like that." Radditz took a step toward me.

"Radditz let it be. I can handle the woman. She can do no harm there is no reason to hurt her."

"But Vegeta…"

"Radditz you know what happened to Nappa."

_**---------- Vegeta's POV ---------**_

What is with my men, they all keep turning on me over her. I should just destroy her right now, then I won't have to look at her face anymore.

Little angel go away, come again some other day. Devil has my ear today, I'll never hear a word you say. He promised I would find some peace of mind, and a little solace.

"Vegeta what are my friends doing here?" She asked me, always asking stupid questions making me answer them.

"Woman shut up and I will tell you. Intentionally I only wanted kakorot here." I looked over and glared at Radditz. He was not suppose to bring THEM here. "I wanted kakorot because he is one of the last Sayens. We have to band together to bring Frieza's reign to an end."

"Yeah then you killed Nappa."

"He wanted to rape the woman. What was I suppose to do? He would have fought me to the death for her. I had no choice I told you that."

"Why do you care for her Vegeta?"

"I made a promise to the woman my word is the law. You know that. Beside I need her." That stupid fool he was looking to get killed himself. Though he is right, I should have just let Nappa have his way with her. Then again I would not have wanted her if Nappa had had her. I want to have her first.

"Yeah alright I get it already." That fool had the nerve to smirk at me. What the hell was he smirking at. I glared back.

"So Radditz is there any messages or anything."

"No Prince Vegeta, it is all good and such."

"Good woman lets go."

"Alright Vegeta, I will see you later Goku."

I walked outside waiting impatiently for the woman to come. She had to say all her stupid goodbyes. "Come on woman you are trying my patience.

"Hold on Vegeta I will be there in a minute." She yelled at me. The nerve of her. How dare she yell at me. And in front of my own men.

_**--------------Bulma's POV -----------**_

He was really starting to piss me off. I am no longer really scared of him instead I am just plain mad at him. I guess I am braver now because Goku is right here with me. He always makes me braver.

"Bulma if he harms you in any way tell me and I will make sure he never does it again." Goku whispered in my ear before when I hugged him.

"Its alright Goku I have been training I think I will be able to take care of myself alright. He won't harm me anyways."

"Probably not I think he has a crush on you."

This was news to me. It made me want to laugh the might Sayen Prince in love with a mere human female. "You really think so."

"Yeah because according to Radditz over there Vegeta has quit a temper and when pissed off he like to kill what makes him mad. And well you can piss anybody off easily, and he has not killed you. How else can you explain that?"

"Woman I am waiting!"

"We will talk about this later Goku. I have to go."

"Alright bye Bulma, take care of yourself."

I ran out the door, into the waiting arms of Vegeta. He carried me off into the direction of the next dragon ball. Well if I thought about it that way it was kind of romantic. It was the stuff girls dreamed about, well sort of. A prince coming in saving you from death, caring you off in his arms. Maybe he did like me. After all I was voted hottest female in the world. So I was beautiful and had the brains, and even some strength.

"Woman were is the dragon ball?" Vegeta's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

Oh who am I kidding. Vegeta does not have a crush on me. He just want the dragon balls. I pulled out the dragon radar and pressed the button.

"The dragon ball is another mile from here?" Vegeta quicken his pace.

He stopped in mid air. I almost flew from his arms at the force of the stop.

"Where at?"

I pointed, "It should right down there."


	7. Chapter 7

_**------------- Vegeta's POV --------------**_

I landed in a small clearing in the forest. I looked around looking for any sign of either an attack or the dragon ball. I did not see it. I felt a small ki near by. It was bigger then a normal human but weaker then the blue haired woman.

"Woman were is it?"

"Well it should be…." She pulled out the radar. "Holy shit, its moving. That probably means either somebody found it or an animal swallowed it. I feel a ki moving that way. I think it's a dinosaur. So it probably swallowed it."

"Then we will have to blow it up." That seemed simple enough. It would not be hard. The creature was weak.

"What you can't!" A look of horror on her face. The look did not suit her.

"And just why not?"

"Because it is just wrong, that is why!"

"Woman look at me. That creature swallowed the dragon ball. There is no other way to get it out. I have no choice." I left the woman and flew over to the dinosaur following its ki.

I found the creature. It was pathetic looking. If you asked him it should have been destroyed long ago. I was doing it a favor. Though I guess it deserves to live more then the humans. It could have ruled the planet, though I guess it is just to simple minded.

I formed a ki ball and blasted the damn thing. I waited for the smoke to clear. Then I grabbed the dragon ball. I flew back over to the woman.

"Did you kill it?" She questioned me.

"That is none of your concern. Where is the next dragon ball?"

"Vegeta can we call it a night. We did good getting two in one day. That more then me and Goku ever got. Its late I am tired, and Hungary." She looked at me pleadingly.

That is when I remembered my own hunger. I was starving. How is it she always makes me hungry in more way then one.

"Fine you better fix me on hell of a meal though. We will camp out at my ship tonight."

I picked up the woman and flew us back to the ship.

_**------------------- Bulma's POV --------------- **_

Vegeta landed in front of the ship. Hell yeah I could see Goku again. I would have someone to talk to rather then his royal pain in the ass.

I ran up the ramp. Vegeta walked up it behind me. I looked around, I could not find Goku anywhere.

"Vegeta were is Goku?"

"I don't know."

"Were is the kitchen?"

"Follow me," he headed through a hallway.

I followed hoping my hunch is right. If I knew Goku he was probably in the kitchen having Chi Chi make him some food.

Vegeta led me through a door. I was right. Man how I love that. Though I am used to it, after all I am the smartest woman in the world.

"Goku I am back, what is going on."

"Oh hey Bulma. Hungary? Chi made some food."

"I am famished. What you make Chi? Oh and I think Vegeta is hungry to you think there is enough for him as well."

"Yeah I figured you would be back so fixed a whole bunch of food for everybody."

That is when I noticed Radditz. He had some food on a plate. He looked annoyed. I did not really like Radditz though he seemed faithful, so I shook the feeling off. He seemed to be jealous.

"Wow Chi that is a lot of food. If I had to cook that much, well I don't think I would."

"Of course not woman your to lazy to do much of anything." Vegeta smirked.

"Why you bastard I will have you know I used to do a lot of stuff. I was training to take over my father business. I worked my butt off for the business."

_**---------------------- Vegeta's POV --------------------------**_

The woman could get wound up so easily. He had to admit it to himself he did enjoy the look on her face.

"Woman shut up, your shrill voice is nauseating me."

"Why you bastard, I should have Goku kill you right now."

"That fool," I looked over at the fool who was stuffing his face at the moment. He looked retarded. "Yeah I can see him doing a lot. That weak full." The woman pouted. Damn she was cute. "Stop pouting you fool you look like a moron."

"Vegeta why do you have to be so mean? I have done nothing to you."

"That you know of." I mumbled which was the truth she did not know what she did to him.

"Lets just call it a truce for now ok Vegeta."

"fine whatever woman." I turned around about ready to leave.

"Your not going to eat?"

"No I am not hungry."

"What you don't eat nearly as much as Goku. That's probably why your so short."

"You have no idea woman. You can think what you want." The ship beeped. It said "you have a an incoming call from Lord Freiza." I spat on the ground. Just thinking of that Fagot made me mad.

I ran to the control room. I pressed a button, a screen with the freaks face came on. I bowed, it pained me every time, but soon he will meet his doom by my hands. "Yes lord freiza?"

"Awe there is my pet. So how is everything going on over there. You work almost done? Find anything or anybody interesting?"

"No not really my lord the planet is rather plain made up mostly of water. The people have below average intelligence. They would make good slaves but that's about it."

"Oh really, my pet. So no blue haired bitch has caught your attention."

I narrowed my eyes. How the hell did he know about her. "No sir, she is just a slave nothing more."

"Good cause I would not want to have to hurt my precious pet for betrayal on my empire." I shuddered at the thought of him. No I must not think about it, it will only make me sick. "Goodbye Vegeta, oh and hurry up I will give you two more days if you not on your way back I will come to get you myself."

The screen clicked off. How the hell did he find out? You could have told him? Does he have cameras or something?

"RADDITZ GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He came running in.

"Yes sir."

"How does Freiza know about the blue haired woman?"

"Well I d….d….don't know sir."

"Well then find out, I want an answer by morning."

"But Prince Vegeta what about the slaves."

"Forget about them, find out how he knows now." I screamed at him. It pissed me off to think he could be watching me right now.

_**--------------------- Bulma's POV ---------------------**_

"Freiza, isn't he the guy that sent you here?" I looked over at Radditz.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It is a long story. I would really rather not get into it right now. I really exhausted, but maybe in the morning I will tell." Radditz was kinda cute. Though I had to admit he was not nearly as cute as Goku or Vegeta. He was nicer then Vegeta though."

"Hey Bulma, come here and sit with me." It was Goku. Vegeta yelled for Radditz to go to him, so they were left alone.

"Yeah Goku what is up?"

"Well how did it go today, I mean he did not hurt you did he?"

"No Goku, everything is fine. Though he is a heartless jerk. He killed an innocent dinosaur jus because it swallowed a dragon ball."

"Really in front of you? That guy has a few bolts unloose."

"Well no not in front of me. He flew off and left me."

"I see, now this takes us back to why he is so nice to you."

"He is nice because he knows if he is not, then I won't help him find the dragon balls."

"Are you sure about that. He seems more like he likes you. He could blast you at any moment and not even blink an eye. Then take the radar."

"Oh shit you right Goku."

"Well he has good taste that's for sure." Goku fell over, got up then started rubbing the back of his head and laughing. "Hey what is so funny?"

"So you don't mind that a psycho killer likes you."

"Well no not really besides it means that he won't kill me. Oh and he is handsome to."

_**----------------- Vegeta's POV ------------------**_

What the hell. They think I like that loud mouthed harpy. I strained my hear to here more of the conversation, on the other side of the wall. Yeah I was eaves dropping so what. Yeah is was below me so what. Stupid people, human were so stupid.

She thinks I am handsome. Why that asshole calling me a psycho killer. These people are weird.

I straightened up, and walked inside the room. They automatically stop talking and look up.

The woman looks at me, "umm hey Vegeta. So what was the phone call about?"

"None of your damn business. Where is my food? Oh and woman we all have to leave the ship tonight and sleep outside from now on."

"What……Why?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**----------------- Vegeta's POV ------------------**_

"What……Why?"

"I will explain later…." I studied her for a minute. "So are you going to get my food?"

A look of rage fell upon her face. I almost laughed. She got angry over stupid shit that she would just regret later.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Her voice was growing louder with each word. "I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE! GET YOU OWN FOOD! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU OUTSIDE!" With that she stormed out of the ship.

I stood a bit dazed. I was not expecting that kind of outburst.

"Wow you really don't know how to treat a woman, do you Vegeta?" That full Kakkorot asked.

"Shut up you fool of course I know how to treat a woman, I just have not seen any."

"Are you so sure. You don't have any crushes?"

"No Kakkorot I would not lower myself to having a 'crush' on anyone."

"Darn I was sure I had that one down."

"Shut up Kakkorot before I blast you for your stupidity."

"Sorry Vegeta I may have been wrong in my thinking."

"Damn right you are." I rolled my eyes. That fool and his thoughts, he is going to hurt himself on of these days.

"It is just that when I get a gut feeling about something is usually is right."

"Well not this time. So shut up you fool before you hurt yourself."

"Jee Vegeta you don't have to be so mean."

This fool was making me mad. What was up with him, and this crush bull shit.

"Whatever I want my food then we leave this ship." Didn't they have a kid. "Where is you brat."

"Huh oh Gohan, he is in bed. All this excitement wore him out."

"Oh really, that weak fool. Your to soft on him Goku."

"Maybe, but it is better then using his strength to destroy world like you."

"Why you little, I should blast you." My blood was starting to boil. "It is in our blood to destroy worlds. It is what we do. We are bred and born to destroy worlds."

"Not anymore, Vegeta it is time to put the past behind us. Well for me. I don't want to hurt anyone, unless I have to."

"Earth has made you weak." I went into the kitchen and got myself some food.

_**---------------Bulma's POV -------------------**_

The nerve of that jerk. He may be the prince Saiyans, but he holds no title other then a murderer here.

I should just tell him all deals are off. Though then if I do that he could try to kill me, and the rest of Earth.

Why is all this happening to me. I mean what did I do to deserve this. I have been only looking out for the good of the people most of my life, so how did this happen. I am a good person, am beautiful, strong, smart and powerful. My life was going perfect, like a dream. Now it is turning into A nightmare. How the hell am I suppose to stop this.

I am lost dad, I wish you were here. I walked into the woods were a found a beautiful pond with a waterfall and such. It was a lagoon. If I was not so sad it would be almost magical.

I sat down on a rock and started to cry. "That jerk, I try to be nice to him. I try not to hurt his pride or ego. I feed him and show him hospitality even though he scares the shit out of me. Yet here I am crying my heart out. Why was I even born, just so I could endure this shit. I should just off myself so that way then he won't have the pleasure of doing it himself." I cried even harder. I looked over into the water at my reflection. The girl before me looked so sad. So miserable, like her whole world was being pulled from under her feet and she was falling down….down….and down.

"Dad I want you so bad. You would know what to do. I need help I can't do this on my own. Why did that bastard have to kill." I wanted to scream. So I did yelling, "I need a direction to the path I should follow." Should I off myself or keep fighting. I don't know how much longer I can fight.

"So don't." A gruff voice said in a whisper in my ear from behind me. The voice continued, "don't fight everything anymore, just let it be. You will be safe always I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you."

I turned to find out where the voice was coming from. Their was nobody there. Maybe it was a sign. Though it sounded almost like Vegeta. What is going on? I continued to circle around looking for a source of where the voice came from. Maybe I just imagined it.

I felt better none the less. I felt a surge of strength go through me. I knew I could continue to go on. After all I had a guardian angel to help me.

I got up and headed back to the ship. When I ran through I did not notice just how beautiful this forest was. Now I was walking back and I notice. The tree's were beautiful with white blossoms and occasionally when the wind would blow strong enough it would carry some of the blossoms with is off the trees. It was magical, I wanted to stand there forever. However, I knew Vegeta would come and get me sooner or later so I better go to him so I don't make him mad.

_**----------------------------Vegeta's POV ----------------------**_

I waited for the woman to come back from the pond. I felt her ki coming back towards camp. She sure was taking her time.

As I watch her come into the clearing a breeze blew some flowers off the tree encircling her the flew off in the same direction it came. Her long blue hair swirled up and some strands went in her face. I stopped breathing in that moment. She was so beautiful. With that serene look on her face. It was like a painting. I wish it were a painting then I could look at it forever. She stopped when she saw me

I walked up to her, "so where were you woman?" Some flowers were still stuck in her hair. She reached up to pull them out. I grabbed her and said, "don't!" What was wrong with me.

"Why," she questioned.

"Because I like, its…..nice."

"You think so." I still had a hold of her hand. She was looking deep in my eyes. Searching for something, what I don't know. Probably for why I was doing this. But I don't even know the question to that, so how could she ever figure it out.

She pulled her hand out of mine, she turned away and pulled out a capsule making a house. "I am going to bed. Good night." With that she went inside and closed the door.

I took a deep breath trying to make since of what all just happened. Why was acting like a fool. I need to stop this. From now on I should only see her when were hunting dragon balls.

"Prince Vegeta," Radditz walked out of the ship towards me.

"What is it?"

"Sir I have searched the ship up and down, I have found no camera's or anything like it."

"Then how the hell did he get so much information on everything that is going on down here." I growled, I must find out how.

"Did Freiza call at any other time?" Maybe Radditz told him, if he did.

"N…..n….no he did not," he stuttered.

"Do not lie to me, or I will get mad. Did he call here earlier?"

"No sir," this time he said it with confidence.

"Very well, but if I find out you are lying to me I will kill you." I think he actually lied to me, how could he. He is one of mine, then again Nappa did the same thing. My men are forgetting how to be Saiyens. How can I keep this from happening. What the hell am I saying I am to.

That shit that just happened with the blue angel. Maybe she is cursed. Oh who am I kidding I know Radditz is going behind my back and telling Freiza shit. I also know Nappa has always been a bit rebellious when it came to woman. They just are getting to into themselves, and getting punished.

_**----------------------Balm's POV --------------------**_

Ok so what was up with Vegeta. He was acting so strange. That look in his eyes, what was it admiration maybe. Why does he have to make it so difficult to hate him?

Sometimes I hate him, then other time I see who he would have been if Freiza never came into his life. Is that my doing. Could he really care for me. Maybe, but he will never act on it he is to prideful. Though the real question is how do I feel for him? That is almost a whole different story. Oh since when did my life become so complicated.

Wholly shit I am 17 today. I have to celebrate it all by myself, what may be my last birthday. Wait Goku, Goku is here.

I got up and ran to the ship. I saw Vegeta and Radditz in a heated conversation. Not even noticing me. I ran inside, "Goku! Where are you."

"I am here Bulma what is wrong?"

"Its my birthday and there is no one around to have a celebration."

"Oh really, happy birthday Bulma!" Goku said all excited.

"Yes happy birthday Bulma." Chichi chimed in as did her son Gohan.

"Thinks everybody."

"Come on lets celebrate. We will need a cake and all that good stuff so lets get going." Chichi started to take charge. "Oh you Goku and Gohan look for some presents. I will do the rest."

I was a bit surprised I was not really expecting this I just wanted to let them know I am 17 today. Maybe get a happy birthday before I die. Oh well, this alright I guess.

"Oh wow, you don't have to go through all this trouble, you really don't."

"Don't be silly Bulma your like family to us, you helped me Chi get together. You deserve it.

"Think you so much." I felt like crying. There kindness it was almost to much.

"It is no problem Bulma. You just go hideout somewhere and we will call you when we are ready."

"Um ok I have a house outside would that work?"

"Yeah see you after while."

I walked back outside to my house. Vegeta and Radditz watched as I headed back to my house. I walked on to pleased to care what they had to say. I pulled out a capsule that held a spa in it.

I might as well make myself feel better then and look more refreshed. After all I might I am sure I look rather tired and worn out at this time.


	9. Chapter 9

_**------------------ Vegeta's POV -----------------------**_

What was up with her. She goes in all sad and shit, then she comes out all happy. Her and her stupid mood swings. I better go find out what is going on.

"Radditz you are dismissed for the day. Go off and do whatever, I don't care." I headed into the ship. I heard a lot of commotion in kitchen. What are they still doing in there?

I headed to it. "What are you people still doing in hear?"

"Well you see its Bulma's birthday today. So we are going to throw her a birthday. She thinks it will be her last. So we thought we would throw her a real good one to show her how much we cared. Do want to help."

"Fuck you this is ridiculous. Your human customs are moronic. I would never engage in something so stupid."

"Oh come on a birthday party does is not stupid. Its good because it show the people who care. It shows you are cared about by whomever gets you a gift."

'I could care less about the woman. Now I could use a drink, what does this mud ball planet have to offer."

"Water, soda, juice, um well that is about it."

"No something that will get me drunk. You know like wine or something else with alcohol content."

"Oh if want that go to a bar."

"Whatever don't mess shit up while I am gone."

"Your to young to get into a bar though."

"Watch me," I started to head out.

"Wait hey while you gone you think you could get some rum for this party." Kakkorot's loud mouthed harpy said.

Man I never thought I would meet a woman louder then my blue haired angel. This planet had crazy people on it.

"Yeah a lot." Kakkorot chimed in.

"Fine whatever." I flew off.

I went to a city and searched for a bar. I found one with little effort. It had drunk people all over it acting like fools.

I walked towards the door. A man at the front stopped me. "Looking for something kid."

I glared, "yeah so move or I will kill you."

"Oh a death threat huh. Beat it or I will call the cops!"

I was about to blast him when I remembered the promise I made to her. So I just punched in the face and knocked him out. I headed inside. I walked up to the counter and saw what I wanted. I could smell the better of the alcohol. I jumped over the counter.

"Oi you what do you think you are doing." I man came at me. I punched him, he quickly fell to the ground. I grabbed four bottles of tequila, and five of rum. I headed out and back to my ship.

I landed and headed in. I walked back into the kitchen and put the rum down. I always did this kind of stuff. I was underage everywhere I went as well. I still drink though. I just have to steal it. Though usually I made Nappa buy it for me.

"Think you Vegeta, Bulma will like this."

"Yeah whatever tell me when your party is over so we can leave."

"Ok late Vegeta."

I headed to my quarters.

These people were annoying. I opened one of the tequila bottles. I took a drink. It burned as it went down. The burn felt good. I downed it and drink about half a bottle.

Yeah this would work. They sure did know how to make alcohol. They had tons of it to. So many different kinds for whatever needs.

These people were about emotions. Dumb idiots no wander why they are so weak. They sit around and cry about it instead of doing something about it. Idiots, how can they live like that.

I would have killed myself already if I had to live here. It sucks, the people are annoying as hell.

_**---------------Bulma's POV ---------------------**_

I finished my makeup. Hey it is my birthday I can look my best if I want. And I will be damned if that asshole ruins it for me. It is going to be me and my friends and that is it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pretty, I was wearing a sarong with a a top that tied around my neck and showed of my perfectly flat stomach. It also tied at the back so one could see all of my back, it was all black. For the past few years that's prety much all I wore was black. I am not goth that's just what I like to wear.. My hair was loose, long and silky smooth. I looked a bit like a gypsy. Oh well, I still look pretty.

"BULMA! YOU COMING WE ARE READY FOR YOU!" Goku yelled.

I got up and ran towards the ship. I ran inside, I looked around it was vacant. That was a bit freaky. I walked into the kitchen it was dark.

"Surprise," Goku and Chi yelled. The lights suddenly switched on. I jumped, I was defiantly surprised. Wow this it amazing.

"I can't believe you guys this amazing." My face lit up with a huge grin. "I love you guys."

"Awe sweaty we love you." Chichi came and hugged me. Alcohol evident on her breath. I noticed both of them were stumbling.

"Where did you guys get the rum at?"

"Vegeta, here you go honey, he got a bottle for each of us." Chichi handed me a bottle.

"Um thinks," I opened it and took a swig out of it. It went down sweetly. Goku and Chi chi raised up what was left of there bottles, " To you Bulma the sunshine in our lives you keep life interesting." They banged their bottles together then put them out for me to bang against them as well. " Jeers!" We downed them. I lifted the bottle back up after a couple of seconds. Goku and Chi chi finished theirs off. Goku leaned over and kissed Chi there they were making out. I finally notice the music. It was ICP Play with me. I remember when this song was all I would listen to. I loved this song, it was so much like me and my world, It helped get over my ex- boyfriend Yamcha when he kept cheating on me when I refused to fuck him.

Every year it's more of us and all we do is fill the box

_You might play with me at first, a couple days, a week at tops  
Just like your Atomic Supersonic Retro Plasma Car  
We will all get tossed inside just like the piece of shit we are  
I will be your fantasy imaginary special friend  
I can fill you, I relate, with you no need to talk to them  
But instead you toss me in the box, leave me to rot away  
Hoping you'll pick me again someday...hey, hey   
_  
_Chorus - Violent J  
Why don't you come play with me and take me to the other side (take me to the  
other side)   
Lost under Ann Raggedy it's lonely when your locked in side (It can be so  
lonely) x2  
_  
_2nd Verse- Violent J  
I will sit and listen to your bibble babble jibber talk  
But when you go in tonight you'll leave me out here on the walk  
You'll ignore your little friend or trade me for something instead  
Please come get your doggie, don't let him chew off my fucking head  
All your mom and daddy do is work and fight, that's all they do!  
I can understand the way you feel because I feel it to  
But you'll leave me in the box and I can barley hear you play  
Lost among the toys of yesterday, hey(hey)hey(hey)hey_

Chorus 

Shaggy2Dope  
Boys and girls, fuck that old crusty shit   
Come down and get your brand new, ha, shiny  
slimy, atomic shit head

(Super, duper!)  
(Right)  
(S-s-s-s-sonic, sonic)  
(Right)

3rd Verse - Violent J  
I can see you near the bed when I look through this tiny crack  
You become much older now and I don't see you turning back  
Seven years in darkness I can only hope my wish comes true  
That one day I'll get you in my hands...AND I'LL PLAY WITH YOU!

Chorus  
  
I loved ICP well I kind of still do

They passed out right then and there. Lips still locked, Chi on top of Goku. Yew I never want to see that again. I stood up feeling giddy from the rum.

"Oh great now they have already drunken themselves out." Oh well I can still party I will just have to be on my own. I sighed. I stood up feeling the music it was a song from the Queen of the Damned sound track called Forsaken by David Draiman. This song kind of reminds me of Vegeta. I started to dance to getting into the rhythm of the music. My hips swaying to the music I spin around my hands moving in snake like ways. Another song came on all of which I dance to, soon my body was covered in sweat. The whole queen of the damned sound track was playing.

The last song came on. Before Im Dead by Kidneytheives.

_Moon hangs round a blade _

_over my head _

_reminds me _

_what to do _

_before I'm dead _

Suddenly I felt arms rap around my waist. His movements were in perfect sync with mine. I could not see who it was. I did not really care either, it felt good. I felt the hands tell my body which way to move. We were like gods, moving perfectly.

_night consumes light _

_and all I dread _

_reminds me _

_what to do_

_before I'm dead _

Who would have thought a murderous Prince and an Inocent Princess.

_Sun reclines _

_tease my mind _

_reminds me _

_what to leave behind _

_light eats night _

_and all I never said _

_reminds me _

_what to do before I'm... _

Finally he spun me and saw whom I was dancing with. I was surprised, it was Vegeta. He smirked at me. My knees went weak.

_To see you _

_to touch you _

_to see you _

_to touch you _

I felt my body and mind giving myself up to him. In that one moment I knew I could never hate him. I could never leave his side. We are like one him and I. Ying and yang complete opposites, completed together. One cannot live without the other. I did not pull away, I was not sure if he would let me go if I tried. Though I did not I want to be in his arm I enjoyed.

_Epochs fly, reminds me _

_what I hide, reminds me _

_the desert skies_

_cracks the spies reminds me _

_what I never tried the ocean wide salted red _

_reminds me what to do before I'm... _

I looked in his eyes our hips grind into each the as the swayed to the music. I was lost, who would have thought a murderous prince and an innocent princess.

_to see you_

_to touch you _

_to feel you _

_to tell you _

_the sun reclines..._

_remind me the desert skies..._

_remind me the ocean wide salted red _

_reminds me what to do before I'm….._

_to see you _

_to touch you _

_to feel you _

_to tell you _

The song ended. Our movements stopped. I did not dare say anything for fear of breaking the spell of the dance. He continued to hold my hand.

Another cd came on the song was Running by No Doubt. Vegeta leaned in and Kissed me. I kissed him back.

_Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side_

Vegeta Deepened the kiss, I parted my lips allowing him access.

_Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love_

Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated

_Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up_

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

I let go of his hand and put my arms around his neck. Our bodies were molded together. i never wanted to let go. I knew I would be loosing him forever in the future. He would be gone. I would be broken. Life would go on miserably. I may never agian see him. Thats how it felt in that one moment.


End file.
